


Fate Fell Short (may change later, not sure yet)

by imsojoshuadone



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe- Foster Brothers, And Kinky Shit, Dorky Josh, Fluff, Like A Lot Of Fucking Fluff You Have No Idea, M/M, Possible smut, Shy Tyler, i don't know yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsojoshuadone/pseuds/imsojoshuadone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please excuse how terribly written this is and how rushed it may also be, I just kind of wanted to get the first chapter out there so that way I could start with the good stuff like hardcore fluff and probably smut in the future, maybe some kinky shit idk yet to be honest haha.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Another One?

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse how terribly written this is and how rushed it may also be, I just kind of wanted to get the first chapter out there so that way I could start with the good stuff like hardcore fluff and probably smut in the future, maybe some kinky shit idk yet to be honest haha.

Josh's POV

 

The sound of the rain crashing against my bedroom window kept me wide awake as I lye on my tiny twin sized bed, tossing and turning. I sighed, reaching for my phone that sat on my bedside table and unlocked the screen, squinting furiously as I quickly checked the time.

12:24 am.

I inwardly groaned as I threw myself back against my mattress and curled into my sheets, listening quietly as a rapid knocked racked against the wood of our front door. My moms heavy foot steps thumped against the floor as I could soon hear the front door click open and a light conversation begin to unravel.

What the hell? Its like..12:30 in the morning. Who the frick decides to show up at someone's house at such an ungodly hour?

I frowned to myself as the talking began to fade, my curiosity building up inside of me as the front door creaked shut and my moms voice echoed up the stairs.

"This is the room you'll be staying in while your here and there's a bathroom right across the hall." The sound of her voice was sickly sweet, like she was forcing it to come out as anything but slurred and mumbled. "If you need anything just ask, ok? I'll be in my room down stairs if you need me." All that I could make out after that was a quiet murmur that barely escaped my ears and then the sound of shoes scuffling outside my door.

"Another one?" I whined to myself as I furiously rubbed at my cheeks and watched as the brass knob to my bedroom door jiggled slightly before the door opened and the light was being flicked on. I grumbled under the bright florescent rays and tossed a pillow over my head.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that I'd be sharing a room. I'm sorry." Panic erupted in the voice of whoever spoke and I peeked out from under my pillow at the boy standing nervously across from my bed. His dark hair stood on end as he continued to nervously run his fingers through the mess of brown and his free hand fidgeted nervously by his side. A small smile worked its way upon my face as I slowly sat up, pulling the covers from off my body.

"It's fine, really." I chuckled, internally cringing as my voice came out rough and cracked halfway through my sentence. "My names Josh." I offered the boy a wide grin in hopes of seeing the other smile but I was slightly surprised to find the boy staring at his feet and fidgeting with his fingers.

"M-my names Tyler.." He announced, lifting his gaze up to peer at my not-so-clothed torso before making eye contact. He opened his mouth to speak again but quickly closed it, his teeth capturing his bottom lip instead.

"I assume the officials dropped you off here, yeah?" I gave him a quick once over out of habit before pushing myself up off my bed and crossing to the other side of my room, pushing my dirty clothes from off the extra bed my mom had set up a while ago for all the foster children that came and left.

"Y-yeah." He squeaked and I didn't even have to turn and look at him to know that a blush was covering his cheeks as I stood in nothing but my boxers

"Well, feel free to make yourself right at home, I won't bite." I chuckled. Once finished cleaning off the bed, I grabbed a blanket from my closet and tossed it over in Tyler's direction. "Goodnight." I gave him a wide grin as I slid back into my bed and pulled the covers up to my chin.

"Goodn-goodnight." The bedroom light flickered off as I could hear Tyler crawl into bed moments later.

I spent a good hour or so listening to Tyler toss and turn before slowly drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. My Pants Around Your Ankles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I actually got feedback on the first chapter tbh and it was good feedback to! I'm gonna cry guys, your all too nice. But after reading those three comments, I decided to post the next chapter and see what you guys think of it. I wrote this last night at like 2am so please forgive me if it's shit. Also, i'm to lazy today to edit or fix anything so forgive me for all the mistakes as well.

Josh's POV

A heavy thump startled me from my sleep forcing me to roll over on my side and peer down at a half asleep Tyler lying on the floor. A quiet giggle escaped my lips as I watched him wiggle against the blankets that trapped his ankles in a death grip.

"Oww.." Tyler groaned, rubbing at his head.

"You alright dude?" I pulled the covers from off my torso and sat up in bed, pressing my palms to my eyes as I yawned.

"U-um... Yeah.." His cheeks flushed as he finally freed himself. "I'm r-really sorry if I woke you up.." He cast his gaze to the floor underneath him and I watched as he nervously began to nibble on his bottom lip.

"It's fine, really." I chuckled, standing up to stretch my arms above my head. "Do you want some breakfast?" I turned to peer at the digital clock sitting on the nightstand beside Tyler's bed and quickly retracted my words. "Actually how about some lunch?"

Tyler slowly nodded his head and pushed himself up off the floor, trailing behind me as I exited my room and padded down the stairs.

"My moms already left for work so we'll have to fend for ourselves."

Tyler only nodded again, continueing to stay silent as we entered the kitchen and he patiently and awkwardly watched me rummage through the cupboards.

"How does Mac and Cheese sound?" I asked as I pulled two packages from out of the bottom cupboard along with a pot.

"Alright." He mumbled quietly. As I prepared to make lunch I couldn't help but glance at Tyler out of the corner of my eye. He still wore the same clothes that he had been wearing last night when he got dropped off. After placing the water in the pot and turning the burner on high, I turned to face Tyler.

"Would you like to borrow some clothes? Maybe take a shower? You must be extremely uncomfortable right now..." I trailed off, watching as he nervously continued to chew on his bottom lip but nod in agreement to all my previously asked questions. "Alright, um I'll show you were all my clothes are." I had Tyler follow me up stairs and into my room, showing him which drawer held what and helping find some clothes that would fit him a little better then others.

"Ok, hopefully these will fit you." I chuckled, placing a pile of clothes into his arms as I pushed him into the bathroom. "The showers pretty easy to use, just turn the knob left or right depending on how hot or cold you want it, and there are some towels right behind you folded up on the rack so you can just grab one." I scratched the back of my head and stared at Tyler curiously. "Umm, I think that's all. If you need anything just let me know." I gave Tyler a small reassuring smile as he stood next to the tub with his arms full of clothes and a nervous expression.

"Thanks." He mumbled quietly.

"No problem." I close the bathroom door behind me and made my way back to the kitchen, turning the burner down a few notches as I placed the noodles into the boiling water. It only took about seven to ten-ish minutes for the noodles to cook properly and as I brought the noodles to the sink and poured them into a strainer, a clean Tyler stumbled down the stairs in one of my black t-shirts, which was really baggy and big on him, and a pair of my black skinnies which he was holding up around his waist.

"Do they fit?" I asked, grinning widely as he shuffled around awkwardly under my gaze.

"Well...." He trailed off, releasing his grip from the pants and allowing them to fall to his ankles. "N-not exactly." A furious blush covered his face as I burst into a fit of laughter, dropping the strainer into the sink and making my over to his side.

"I-I'll get you another pair." I choked out in between chuckles, rushing up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed a pair of basket ball shorts with an adjustable string and handed them to him once I got back down stairs. "Here, put these on."

"Thanks." He pulled his feet out of the jeans and slid on the shorts, pulling the strings tight and tieing them into a rather difficult looking knot.

\--------

After lunch we had spent most of the day lying around the living room until my mom got home at around eight. I showed Tyler around the house and told him random little facts about me to which he would occasionally giggle at. I found out that Tyler was a the same age as me and had been bouncing from house to house for the past three years. He had slowly started to come out of his shell through out the day but his shy demeanor and slight stutter still remained.

"You wanna play Mario Cart?" I lazily asked Tyler as we lye on the living room couches watching SpongeBob.

"Y-yeah." A wide smile crossed his face as I got up to turn the wii on. I tossed him a controller and started the game. It didn't take long for the smack talk to begin and I was surprised to find that although Tyler was a tiny boy, he sure had a lot of kick in him.

"Eat it Joshua." Tyler giggled, tossing a banana peel behind him and directly in front of me.

"That's not fair!" I whined, watching as Tyler crossed the finish line and left me in last place. We had already been playing for almost two hours before my mom announced that she was going to bed and Tyler declared that he was the king of Mario Kart. I just grumbled a 'sure, whatever' before putting my control back and turning of the gaming system.

"I-I'm tired." Tyler managed to get out after a yawn.

I nodded my head in agreement and rubbed at my tired eyes. "Same."

That night we hadn't even bothered heading back upstairs, we just curled up against the couch cushions and fell sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that this story maybe moving along a little fast but in all honesty, I hate trying to keep things slow and consistent. I have no patience for that kind of thing. But If you would like me to tone it down and make things a little more realistic please let me know, I would be glad to do that for you guys.


End file.
